


If You Like It

by msMynx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msMynx/pseuds/msMynx
Summary: Tony & Rhodey are visiting Rhodey's family and Tony may get a nudge in the right direction.





	If You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Tony & Rhodey are usually my BrOTP, but I could not get this idea out of my head. And since my other WIPs didn't want to cooperate, here you go.

“Unca Tony,” a little voice called from the darkened room. Tony detoured on his way back from the bathroom to walk in. 

Pulling aside some of the blankets and stuffed animals situated on the bed, Tony uncovered Rhodey’s smallest niece, Jasmine. With her hair in the cutest twin puffs and her menagerie surrounding her, she looked like a toy doll herself. 

“What is it pumpkin pie” he whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Unca Tony, I’m not pie” she squeaked. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony chuckled. “It’s just an expression sweetheart. What do you need?” He fluffed the pillows next to her and leaned back against the headboard. 

“What does put a wing on it mean?” Dark little doe eyes blinked up at him.

“A wing?” Tony said, confused for a moment. “Oh, you mean a ring.” 

Jasmine huffed, sitting up and crossing her little arms.“That’s what I said, a wing!” 

“Ah, well, umm. That’s a good one.” he fumbled. “You see, um, that’s when people decide they are going to get married. Like that song.”

“Oh,” she said, then frowned a little. “Well, when are you and Unca Jim gonna get mawied?” Tony practically choked on his breathe at that one. Jasmine just kept talking. 

“Mama and Aunt Sue and Gwanma all said you shoulda put a wing on it alweady and Aunt Wamona said you and Unca Jim was gettin too old to keep playin games and Unca Jim can’t wear white, and then Gwanpa said for them to all just hush. Why are you and Unca Jim too old to play?”

Tony’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to come up with an answer. He finally just looked at her. 

“Uh, Jazzy, when did that happen?” 

“When you and Unca Jim was gettin wood for Gwanma.”

“Uh.” Tony scratched at his goatee before giving her a crooked grin. “Well pumpkin, If you can keep a secret, I’ll let you in on a little something.” Jasmine’s smile lit up her entire little face. 

“Yes, yes, yes!!” she exclaimed and Tony quickly hushed her. He checked the still cracked open door for anyone else before he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he showed her the silver and onyx ring. 

“I’m actually on my way to put a ring on it right now.”


End file.
